


Cliche Hookups

by welcometothenewhigh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clicheasfuck, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hookups, shy!Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothenewhigh/pseuds/welcometothenewhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's high school. There's drama, there's hate, there's love, there's sex. What's better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice to meet you Lexa Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Cliche being the keyword, guys.

Clarke Griffin is very well known at Ark High. About as well-known as any junior cheerleader can be. Clarke is dating the senior quarterback for the football team; Finn Collins. Her two best friends and partners in crime are Octavia Blake and Raven Reyes. The best people she’s ever known. Her plan after high school is to marry Finn, have his floppy-haired children and have the biggest, most beautiful wedding ever dreamed of.  
  
Too bad plans change.  
  
The first change in her plan came when Clarke decided to not take a chemistry course junior year; the only class she was to share with Finn. Needless to say he wasn’t impressed—but Clarke switched career goals, so who cares? She wanted to finally do what she loved, instead of what her mother loved. So she joined an advanced English literature class for juniors and seniors, for the kids who’d rather work with words than their hands.  
  
The blonde recently decided to follow her dream of being a children’s book author and illustrator. Something she’s wanted to be for as long as she can remember. Taking an English class specifically for the purpose of reinforcing this idea to her mom; Abigail Griffin. A very loving, receptive but goal-oriented woman. To her, everyone should have a plan and if that plan goes awry, they better have a backup plan. So sure, maybe her plan has deviated just a little—but it’ll work.  
  
Clarke is in period 4, finally sitting among the Lit class she’d so patiently been waiting for all week since switching last Friday. It being only the second week of school people are still trying to get situated in the class it seemed. Luckily, being well-known, she recognized most of the students and was welcomed by two girls in the back. A senior named Anya who cheers on the team with her and another junior named Monroe. Technically she’d grown up with Monroe but still didn’t exactly know her.  
  
The trio sat in the back of the wide ‘U’ shape of desks and had a great view of the board as Mrs. Green spoke. She was a nice lady—nice being no nonsense, curt, and very, very passionate about English. Clarke admired the way she spoke of Stephen Crane, whose 1893 work ‘Maggie: A Girl of the Streets’ is considered the first American naturalistic novel. Jack London of course, Call of the Wild, 1903. A classic—Frank Norris who wrote Breaking Bad in 1899. Yes, the one who a high teacher gone king pin of meth. Mrs. Green also speaks about Clarke’s favorite author; Theodore Dreiser, An American Tragedy, 1925.  
  
All of these authors have gone down in history and she can just see her own name up there. ‘Clarke E. Griffin’ or maybe she’d drop the E and go with just ‘Clarke Griffin.’ How boring is that though? Now, ‘Clarke E. Collins’ was something to remember for a book name. Lost in thought, she failed to notice the teacher addressing a new student who walked in and handed in a note. Mrs. Green garners her attention by pointing to her row, sending the student her way.  
  
She finally looks up in time to see a taller, skinny brunette walking to the back row while looking to the floor. From what she can see, the girl is dressed in simple light wash jeans and a plain white shirt, plus a black leather messenger bag slung over her shoulder. Her curly, brown hair is pulled into a loose ponytail that somehow works wonders for her and when she finally takes one glance up Clarke can see she has simple black frame glasses on over the brightest green eyes she’d ever seen.  
  
Clarke felt her breath catch as she took in the girl’s sharp jawline and killer cheekbones on her tanned skin. She had perfect full, pink lips that she kept pouted and Clarke desperately wants to see her smile. The girl finally makes it to the last empty seat, one chair to her right and takes her spot. No longer in view Clarke can’t ogle the girl so she tries to turn back to her daydreaming. Before she gets far she hears the girl next to her who also hadn’t taken her eyes off her, a senior named Costia, speak to the new girl.  
  
“Hi. I’m Costia. What’s your name?” Clarke couldn’t see the girl so she didn’t know if she’d even acknowledged the senior before she heard Costia speak again. “Okay then.” And turn back to the board with a huff. She can’t help the small victorious grin that she makes over the pretty brunette ignoring Costia and she bites her lip to keep it from growing. Once the class has stopped working somewhat towards the end, Mrs. Green announced they’re beginning the first project tomorrow. Partners will be assigned and the blonde pleads to any god she gets the new girl. Luck must be on her side.  
  
“Miss. Griffin, you and Miss Woods are going to be partners seeing as you’re both new today.” Clarke smiled big and nodded happily, earning an elbow from Anya who’s been watching her reactions all class. She ignored her friend and began fantasizing about the girl’s last name. Woods. A very prestigious name. ‘Clarke E. Woods’ even better than ‘Clarke E. Collins’ she thought gleefully—really though, this should have been her second clue to her plan changing.  
  
Nonetheless she simply bounces in her seat, waiting for the bell to ring so she could talk to her new partner, _Miss Woods._ The bell finally sounds, sending kids flying from their seats in effort to get out of class and Clarke hastily throws her things into her bag.  
  
“Slow down princess—she’s already gone.” Anya remarked, laughing while Clarke frowned and slowed her pace.  
  
“How?!” She grumbles and begins to stand.  
  
“She basically sprinted out, but Costia was hot on her tail.” Clarke sighed now, knowing if Costia Crew was interested in the new girl she had no chance. At lunch next period she walks in with Anya; spotting their friends Bellamy, Lincoln, Octavia, Raven and Finn. They approached the table and Anya took her place beside Clarke’s best friend and her girlfriend, Raven. Clarke gingerly sat next to Finn who was sitting on the table with his feet on the seats and hands waving animatedly over some football talk with the guys. O looked at her happily.  
  
“Did you hear there’s a new girl?! I guess she’s really pretty. We should see if she wants to join the team!” Clarke couldn’t help but really, really not want that for the girl.  
  
“I know, O. She’s in my English Lit class and yeah she’s beautiful but wicked shy.” She told her but didn’t notice how Octavia perked up at ‘beautiful.’  
  
“I said she was pretty Clarke… you think she’s beautiful? What’s her name?”  
  
“I—she is! It’s just fact. Like I said though, quiet. I don’t know her name. She didn’t even talk to Costia Crew when she introduced herself.”  
  
“Really?” O asked incredulously and Clarke had to hide her grin.  
  
“Yep, didn’t even look at her. She’s my partner in class actually so I’m hoping she’ll talk to me.” Octavia still had a shit eating grin on her face though.  
  
“You’re totally infatuated already aren’t you?” She burned red, looking anywhere but her annoying friend. “You do! Wow Clarke. She must be something.”  
  
“Would you shut up?! I didn’t even get that good a look at her, she just looks averagely good.” Clarke lied, trying to dim down the situation before someone overheard. Octavia laughed but Finn caught the end of her sentence and whipped his head at her, disrupting his football talk.  
  
“Averagely good? I’m the best you’ll ever get.” Her muscly, quarterback boyfriend scoffed and Clarke just huffed hard, glaring at Octavia.  
  
“Thanks a lot.” She muttered as she looked down, letting his words sink in and feeling the pang in her chest. Clarke had plenty of confidence, really, but she didn’t want to fight with him and break up over something one of them would say. It’s bound to happen so she just never argues. It’s perfect.  
  
“Come with me.” Octavia told her gruffly, before not waiting and stalking out of the café. She stood up and followed her friend into the hall. They walked in silence, hardly glancing to others before they reached the bathroom and Octavia turned to her.  
  
“O, what are we doing?”  
  
“You tell me. You’re the hottest girl in this school and woohoo you’re a cheerleader dating the quarterback but have you seen how he treats you? Shit, he’s always flirting with other girls and still telling you you’re the one who can’t do better!”  
  
“And? I can’t! Finn is so hot. He’s going to be the perfect husband. We’ll look so good at the wedding and his last name—”  
  
“Clarke! Do you want to be some trophy wife or do you want to actually fall in love? Because you can’t tell me you love Finn. You’ve totally romanticized the idea of him! I swear to god if you stay with him purely for the aesthetic—”  
  
“Octavia! What the hell! Way to make me sound like a total loser… I just—I just need to pretend everything’s perfect with him or I’ll cry all the time, ok?! Now fucking leave it alone.” Clarke barked to her friend, blinking back tears.  
  
“Ok ok Clarke I’m sorry, I am, but I won’t let you stay in his shadow. You need to take a chance babe, please? At least promise me you’ll try? Maybe with the new girl?” Octavia coaxed and Clarke just scoffed at the suggestion.  
  
“You haven’t seen her yet but she’s out of my league, O. Trust me on that--” She promised but before Octavia could reply there was a cough from the stalls and in an instant a door opened. Said new-girl came barreling out with red cheeks and wide green eyes as she took in the two cheerleaders gawking at the intrusion. Clarke gasped as she tried moving out of her way but Octavia grabbed the girl and shoved her hard into the wall, holding her with a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“Hey! You’re her! You think you can just listen in on our moment then leave the second you’re mentioned? Does that mean you’re not interested in my friend here?” The smirky brunette chided and Clarke felt her anger surge at seeing the grip her friend had on the poor girl. She was whipping her head between the two, as if terrified they were going to either beat her up or humiliate her like the popular girls do in the movies.  
  
“Get the fuck off her O! Go back to the café now!” She hissed at her friend, who looked surprised at her outburst. Octavia lazily let go of the girl, who shrunk into the wall, and started to leave.  
  
“Text me your apology later Clarkey.” Her friend tossed over her shoulder before exiting. A few long seconds went by and still the scared brunette was frozen in her spot against the wall. She finally cleared her throat and took a step towards her, but the girl seemed to panic more and push herself further into the cold tile to escape.  
  
“Please calm down. I’m not—I won’t hurt you. I’m not like my friend.”  
  
Silence. No eye contact.  
  
“Look, I’m Clarke. Clarke Griffin. You’re my partner in Lit class, I’m not sure if you heard that before you left?” She said gently to girl, waiting for an answer. Still silence, no eye contact.  
  
“Ok… Listen I’m really sorry for my friend. She’s a little bit of a lunatic but she won’t bother you again I’ll make sure of it.” Clarke wanted to continue but finally the girl looked up slowly, sizing her up. For Clarke, she felt breathless immediately upon seeing the girl’s vivid green eyes, dotted with gold flecks. She had that sharp jawline Clarke admired earlier and her perfect, full, pink lips seemed to be calling out for her attention. The blonde had to rip her eyes away from the girl’s face as she felt herself biting her own lip. The ebony tanned skin didn’t help to cool off her newfound crush, simply accentuating all her features more. Clarke took a step back to clear her thoughts.  
  
“Well I’m sorry again, I hope you’re okay. Maybe I’ll see you around—uh I don’t know your name?” Silence. “Right, have a good day then.” Clarke finished and hurried to leave the bathroom, flushed with tension now. The blonde tried her best to shove away what just happened as she pulled out her phone and headed to her next class.  
  
**C (12:50 p.m.): I’m sorry ok? But you can’t grab people Octavia! That girl was terrified of us.**  
  
Her friends reply came minutes later after she’d sat down and pulled out her notebook.  
  
**O (12:54 p.m.): I’m sorry too but I panicked from how she heard everything! She knows all about your Finn issue now and I thought you’d be mortified D:**  
  
Clarke knew her friend hadn’t meant to be so abrasive, that’s just how she is, and it was nice she did it out of trying to protect Clarke but it didn’t mean it was okay.  
  
**C (12:55 p.m.): Trust me I am ._. But that doesn’t mean we can corner her. She didn’t even talk to me after I said like 5 different things to her. I just left awkwardly.**  
  
**O (12:57 p.m.): Maybe she doesn’t talk? You said she didn’t answer Costia, now you. Yeah ok.**  
  
**C (12:58 p.m.): She didn’t talk to Mrs. Green either, just gave her a note. Weird. Anyway sorry babe, I’ll see you soon.**  
  
**O (1:00 p.m.): Some people don’t talk. Oh well. Bye girly.**  
  
She sighed in defeat as she locked her phone. It was so strange for someone to just not talk. The girl hadn’t answered the teacher, Costia Crew, or her. How on earth was this partnership going to work? The rest of the day went by quickly as she was lost in thought over the green eyed girl instead of homework, her friends, even Finn.  
  
The next day in Tuesday’s class Clarke was running late. The morning started terribly. Her mom was upset over the hospital cutting shifts and yelled at Clarke to get a job. That made her upset because she’s already so busy from school and nobody even hires 17 year olds. Then she texted Finn for a ride because she had missed the bus while being scolded and he never even answered her. Clarke had to walk the eight miles to school in the September cold, then it started to rain, ruining her outfit! Once she finally got to school, second period was already ending and she was thankful her third period was a study hall. Thank god because as soon as she’d sat down, Finn came bounding over with a goofy look on his face as usual.  
  
“Hey babe. You look so tired.” He said obliviously, motioning to her whole self before his eyes roamed the café. Clarke simply eyed him, waiting for him to ask why, or what was wrong, or maybe just offer her a hug. She noticed he wasn’t much of a boyfriend now that she really thought about it.  
  
“Did you get my text?” She asked after a minute, making him quirk his brow while checking his phone.  
  
“Shit! Sorry,” He laughed. “That’s why you’re soaked? You should have called someone else.” She scoffed at him then.  
  
“Someone else? You’re my boyfriend! You’re supposed to be there for me when I need you, Finn. I needed you today, don’t you care?” Clarke was exasperated and felt tears in her eyes as her boyfriend looked around to make sure nobody was seeing her unfold.  
  
“Seriously? I didn’t pick you up. What’s the big deal? I was already at school. I couldn’t have left anyway.” Finn spit at her, before standing up to leave and avoid the fight they’ve been trying so hard to work around.  
  
“Do you care Finn? Just answer that.” She stood up now too.  
  
“You’re literally being a crazy—”  
  
“Do you care?!” Clarke yelled at him, finally losing her patience and not giving a shit about breaking up or not.  
  
“No Clarke! I don’t give a single flying fuck about you. I’m with you ‘cause you’re hot! Too bad being hot doesn’t mean good because you’re a bitch!” He yelled back, shoving her backpack off the table so its contents spewed everywhere and storming off. Clarke just fell to her knees, collecting her things and wiping back tears. Once she’d gathered everything again she just sat back down, having no energy to do anything but rest her head on her arms. Without even glancing around she knew people had just seen the break up and were already talking about her. She felt like such a joke as she fell asleep to the sound of judgmental snickers.  
  
Forty minutes later the bell rang, but she was dead asleep. Only after another fifteen minutes did she jolt awake, knowing she was already late. Normally she’d just skip out on the rest of class but she didn’t want to let down the new girl on their project. Three minutes later, a bleary eyed Clarke skidded into the classroom, apologizing to Mrs. Green.  
  
“Miss Griffin do not disrupt the class with your sorries. Apologize to your partner for making them wait and get started.” She chided and Clarke nodded sadly, walking to her seat with tears still stinging her eyes. The girl was sat in the chair next to her seat, Costia being across the room with her own partner. She was reading a book and not paying any attention to the rest of class or Clarke as she slid into her chair. Clarke took a second to wipe her eyes and take a deep breath, pretending she hadn’t just cried herself to sleep on a lunch table.  
  
“Hey… uh yeah hey. I’m sorry for being late. I hope you can forgive me, I just had a bad start to the day.” She said vaguely, deciding against dumping her pathetic life onto this girl. “I was thinking we could talk about some authors to choose for the project.” The girl was just looking at her now as she spoke, finally nodding when she realized she was done talking. Clarke lifted a brow at her silence but continued anyway. She pulled out the list of authors that had some excerpts and began to skim through them.  
  
Clarke had circled a few she liked, like Theodore Dreiser. She half-heartedly explained he was her favorite as she did so and to her surprise the girl reached out and circled a name too. Emily Dickinson. Clarke smiled to her before commenting.  
  
“I like her too. A brilliant woman full of sadness. Much like myself.” She joked, and she grinned when the girl quirked her lips a little too and nodded. Clarke found herself staring at the girl’s lips again and blushed before turning away to regain her composure. “So, let’s do Emily Dickinson. Okay… ok?” She asked the nameless girl, who still had a little smile on her lips.  
  
By the end of class they’d also picked out Beatrix Potter, another 1900s writer to balance it out. When the bell rang Clarke waved to the girl, whom nodded and walked off- the blonde watching every step. At lunch Clarke avoided her friends like the plague, having told Anya to explain to them about the break up if they hadn’t already heard about it. As she sat in the library she wasn’t surprised to get a text from O telling her Finn already brought a new girl from the team to sit with them. Though it didn’t surprise her, it didn’t make it hurt less.  
  
It sent a pang through her heart to know he so easily replaced her with another cheerleader. She didn’t even feel any anger for whichever teammate was chosen, because it was hard to say no to Finn. He was gorgeous, usually kind when he was wooing you, and he was on the football team. She sighed as a tear fell from her eye onto her drawing. Before the salty liquid could distort her sketch a hand suddenly appeared, wiping the tear before it did any damage. Clarke whipped her head up and was met with the quiet brunette knelt in front of her, with a small tilt of her head.  
  
“Thanks. You can sit here.” Clarke patted the spot next to her on the library couch and the girl obliged. They sat quietly for a minutes as she drew until more tears fell at their own accord. She didn’t even notice the girl had leaned into her, resting her head on her shoulder in silent support. Anyone else—and Clarke might have felt terribly uncomfortable and awkward, but somehow this girl made her feel safe. Her warmth kept Clarke calm until she managed to finish her drawing.  
  
Once she finished she turned to look at the girl, who was still close but leaned back against the couch at this point watching her. Clarke smiled and earned a lazy grin in return, making her smile bigger. “Here, I want you to have it.” She told her, feeling a blush on her neck as she felt their fingers brush. It was just a simple drawing of a single tree out in a field under the night sky. A solitary figure sat in the tree while staring up. It was a scene she often drew, not knowing why really. “It’s just something I draw. It’s not a real place or a memory, but I like it.” She shrugged.  
  
The girl studied the drawing, the nodded to Clarke. She couldn’t help but wonder what this girl’s story was and decided to try and find out. “So, I was wondering if I could give you my number and maybe we could talk there. It could help with the project.” She said softly, hoping she wasn’t pushing too much or coming off as creepy. The brunette just stared past her, making no move to answer or nod before Clarke gave up. “Ok, sorry. I am excited for our project though.” She said cheerily and finally the girl nodded, looking at her again. After lunch ended and the bell was about to ring to tell kids to head to class, Clarke was sad she’d have to leave the girl but before she got a chance to say bye the library doors burst open and in came her friends.  
  
“Clarke! That stupid piece of shit Finn thinks he can make you walk to school in the rain and then dump you? What the fuck!” O remarked angrily, Raven right behind her. Clarke turned quickly to see the girl but she was already half-running away in the other direction from the cheerleaders. She was happy though to see she’d taken her drawing. The blonde motioned for her friends to follow out of the library, before they were kicked out.  
  
“I know O! But I have nothing to say. You were right, he’s a dick. I don’t want to wallow though. I’m more upset about my perfect wedding.” Clarke said quietly, but her friends laughed. Raven answered before O could.  
  
“Why?! Now you get to actually have that perfect wedding Clarke. Now you get to fall in love for real.” She smiled at her friend’s positivity.  
  
“Was that the new girl again you were sitting with? Did she talk to you?” Octavia asked quickly.  
  
“Noo she didn’t talk, but I’m making progress. I’ll figure her out.” Clarke blushed while her friends grinned deviously. They parted ways and headed to their last class, eager to end the day. Later that night Clarke was showered and lying in bed, trying to will herself to sleep faster so she could just see the girl again.  
  
In school the next day Clarke wore her favorite blue leather jacket and black skinny jeans. It was her confident outfit because she knew she looked good even if she didn’t feel like it. In third period she was sat at a lunch table, playing her favorite song. Reputation by Joan Jett. Halfway through the song she’d been tapping and head banging away, paying no attention to her surroundings. A gust of someone’s presence drifted past her and she happily turned, expecting her shy brunette to be there. Instead she was met with John Murphy, another football player with wide, frog-like eyes and greasy hair like Finn. Her smiled dropped into a sneer at him.  
  
“Murphy, what do you need?” She asked him blandly and he leaned too far into her space before answering.  
  
“I heard you’re single again and Finn said I could get with you. I was thinking after the game Friday, you come home with me. How’s that work for you princess?” He smirked hard and trailed his eyes down her revealed chest. Clarke closed her jacket over herself and scoffed.  
  
“In your dreams Murphy. You’re not entitled to me because I’m single, now bother someone else.” Then she stood and walked away before he could reply. She had no patience for a pig like him. As she walked through the halls she made her way towards the auditorium, it being too early to go to Lit class. There was some yelling coming from the hallway near the gym and she followed that instead. Normally she’d avoid a fight, usually it was just some girls or dumb guys but this was only one voice yelling. Clarke followed it until she rounded a corner and saw none other than Costia Crew pinning the shy brunette to the wall and threatening her.  
  
“Listen kid I don’t know what your damage is but nobody rejects me! Now fucking talk to me!” She screamed, throwing her hands up in the air tiredly as the girl just stood, still not looking at her. Much like seeing Octavia scare the girl, Clarke felt angry immediately and stormed up to the pair.  
  
“Why don’t you fuck with someone who fights back, Crew? Get away from her or I’ll make you.” Clarke spit at her, standing in between them now. Costia was glaring at her hard.  
  
“Griffin you don’t even know her.” She tried but Clarke stepped closer, until she could feel her breath on her face.  
  
“I said move. If I see you bothering her again or forcing her to talk I’ll make you fucking beg for me to stop hurting you. Get lost.” She told her in a cold voice and finally the senior faltered. She looked one more time at the girl and Clarke stepped closer again, pressing against her and squaring her shoulders. “Don’t look at her, look at me.” She growled and Costia just huffed, turning away and leaving the hallway in a rush. Clarke watched her retreat until she was out of sight then looked back at the girl.  
  
“Are you good?” She asked, before losing herself in the way she looked. The girl wore a simple black crewneck pulled up to her forearms over black leggings and combat boots. What really stunned her was the girl’s super long, straightened hair and she couldn’t stop herself from staring. The girl nodded at her once, then again as she realized Clarke wasn’t replying.  
  
“Shit sorry. You—you look nice. Anyway, walk with me to class?” She smiled bashfully as she bit her lip, stepping back from the girl so she could control herself. The brunette just nodded once more and stepped into her space again anyway, striding forward for Clarke to follow her. They walked in peace for a couple minutes before arriving at the classroom still too early to be able to go in. Clarke slid down the wall and patted the floor for the brunette to sit, like she’d done before.  
  
After a minute Clarke pulled out her sketchbook. The first page that was open was her most recent drawing and of course with her luck it would be the one of the girls’ fucking eyes. Clarke slammed it shut, holding a breath and waiting to see if the girl would react. When she didn’t Clarke opened two pages this time to skip the image, but then a hand caught hers and Clarke looked at the girl who had a questioning look. She hesitantly peeled back one page, revealing her detailed sketch of the girl’s solemn, expressive eyes.  
  
“Is it weird?” Clarke asked timidly, expecting the girl to finally speak and tell her off. Instead the girl just squeezed her hand and shook her head. Clarke laughed at her little blush. “I don’t believe you, it’s totally weird but honestly you can’t blame me. You’re gorgeous and I’m just going to say it because you won’t talk to me.” She giggled and softly elbowed the girl who burned red and looked down. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable I swear. I just want you to know I think that.” Clarke told her reassuringly. After working on her sketch a little more, every once in a while looking at the brunette for a muse the bell finally rang. They jumped up, eager to work on the project as they headed into the room.  
  
Ten minutes into class they split up into their groups and Costia glared at them from her desk. Clarke smiled big at her, waving until she looked away angrily. “God she’s creepy huh? Just because she can’t have you. Look—just let me know somehow if she bothers you again, okay?” Clarke asked of her seriously. The girl regarded her with her deep green eyes and nodded. “Cool, good. I’ve got your back, I promise.” She smiled at her, moving onto the project again. She pulled out her laptop and opened the power point, typing away.  
  
Once they got a good amount of slides done for Dickinson, Clarke had to go to the bathroom. She stood and walked to the teacher. “Hey, Mrs. Green. May I use the bathroom?”  
  
“I don’t know, can you?” Clarke huffed at her already.  
  
“Yeah, I can.” She replied coldly.  
  
“Then go.” The teacher waved her off and Clarke rolled at her eyes when she met her partner’s eyes across the room, giving her a little smile before leaving. She pulled out her phone as she walked down the hall, checking her Instagram and Facebook for the hell of it. The blonde didn’t notice herself being followed by Murphy until it was too late. A yelp escaped her lips as he pushed her into the lockers, hidden by another row and pressed himself against her to whisper into her ear.  
  
“You were wrong earlier blondie. I am entitled to you actually because you’re a cheerleader and I’m a football player, get it?” He then kissed her too hard, towering over her small self.  
  
“Fuck o—” She tried but he kissed her again and she felt sick from the taste of his lips. Like cigarettes and weed. She kept her hands on his chest in an effort to push him away but he was much stronger than she was. Murphy shoved his knee between her thighs and she managed to scream out just as he pressed harder. When she began feeling truly scared he was suddenly shoved off of her and onto the floor with a thud, where he stayed and groaned to himself.  
  
Clarke was freaking out now, hyperventilating and sliding down the lockers when two hands took her shoulders to try and pull her up. Through her panic attack she couldn’t stop herself from fighting back. Her hands whipped through the air trying to hit her assailant but instead the pair of soft hands held her face.  
  
“Clarke it’s me!” A tiny voice said, breaking through her wall. Clarke gasped as she calmed down and realized it was the girl who’d saved her and just talked.  
  
“You—you spoke!” Was the first thing she managed to say, and the girl just nodded again now. She slid her hands down onto her shoulders and hauled her up with surprising strength, dragging her to the bathrooms nearby. Once inside Clarke was still feeling shell-shocked over Murphy just attacking her and from the girl speaking. She busied herself wiping her stray tears and washing the taste of the boy off her lips before turning her head to the girl.  
  
“Thanks for being there. Fucking Murphy thinks he’s entitled to me because I’m a cheerleader.” She explained, gripping the sink like she tends to do when she’s upset. The reflection of the brunette just showed her looking patiently at her, like she was waiting for her to elaborate. “I’m so tired sometimes of how people treat me. Like there’s so many expectations around here for people involved in the school. You know? I’m not just a cheerleader. Why do you think I’m in that lit class? I’m trying to do something I want. Something for me! But when I’m here people are just like ‘oh there’s Griffin, the blonde bimbo who dates jocks’ and they leave it at that. As if that defines me as a person.”  
  
Clarke felt her anxiety rising and tears sting her eyes, threatening to fall. She took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down but to no avail. A shake took over her bones and she couldn’t stop herself from crying now. The girl came behind her and wrapped her arms slowly around her, like waiting for permission and Clarke just leaned back into her, resting the back of her head in the crook of her neck. The brunette buried her own face in Clarke’s hair, breathing calmly enough for the both of them.  
  
After two or three long minutes Clarke was feeling calm again but still didn’t want to move. The girl began pulling herself away and Clarke gasped at the loss of warmth. “Please don’t let go, not yet.” She pleaded while turning in the embrace and looking at her with big blue, puppy dog eyes. The brunette smiled warmly and held her again. This time wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her hip while the other hand twisted into her hair, pulling her into the hug. Clarke wasn’t sure if she was allowed to hug her back so she asked. “Umm can I hug you too? Is that too much?” Her voice shook with nerves and she was thankful the girl couldn’t see her face.  
  
She felt a nod in her shoulder and she happily put her arms around the taller girl. The girl smelled like some sort of delicious women’s cologne and she couldn’t help but breathe her in and tighten her grip. Another quiet minute passed between the two before the girl pulled back suddenly. Clarke feared she messed something up when the brunette started looking around. It took her a second to realize she was looking for Clarke’s phone. It was in her front pocket and she squeaked as the girl reached in and pulled it out.  
  
The brunette smirked at her noise and let out a sigh as she read the time, tilting the phone towards her. 12:03 p.m. Class ended in two minutes and they’d been gone for fifteen. Clarke just laughed.  
“Come on let’s just go to the library. Well if you want—that’s where I’m going.” She smiled as the girl nodded. “Cool. I’m going to see my friends real quick and tell them about Murphy so we can plan to take him down, but I’ll be there. Hey wait. Thank you again, for this.” Clarke said, turning away to leave once she got a nod and a kind smile. A few minutes later Clarke was surrounded by her girls, telling them all about Murphy.  
  
“And then he said ‘actually I am entitled to you because you’re a cheerleader’ like what a fucking joke! Thank god the new girl practically kicked his ass.” She grinned and all her friends oohed at her.  
  
“I’ll put killing Murphy on the list, but you have to tell us about the girl! You’ve been talking nonstop about her every chance since Monday.” Raven gushed and Anya grinned, agreeing with her as she kissed her girlfriend’s cheek.  
  
“You two are somehow getting your project done, so has she talked yet?” The senior asked. Clarke decided to leave out that she did say something when she’d saved her, wanting to keep the sound of her voice to herself.  
  
“No, I just talk until she points to things or nods. It works. She’s different but I like her,” Clarke said honestly in a little voice. “Actually I’m going to go see her now instead of eating here. I don’t need to see Finn, his new toy or Murphy.” She scoffed, standing before her friends could guilt her into staying.  
  
“What! You’re ditching us for a girl who doesn’t even speak! Do you at least know her name yet?!” Octavia pestered her.  
  
“I do know it! Thank you very much. She just doesn’t like people knowing things about her until she decides to let them in. So ha, I’m getting there, as I told you guys.” Clarke grinned. “I’ll see you around I promise.” Then she excitedly hustled to the library. It was still just 12:15 p.m. and she had a whole thirty minutes to spend with her.  
  
As soon as she opened the doors and saw her sitting, waiting for her on their couch, she put on her best saunter and made her way over. Once she was close she spoke, hands on her hips.  
  
“Look, I need to know your name. I don’t mind that you don’t talk to me, but just tell me your name. I can’t keep telling my friends I’m hanging out with the new girl. It doesn’t do you justice.” She was happy to see the girl was doing her best to avoid checking her out. Clarke then sat with her, purposely getting close enough to let their legs and shoulders touch as she waited. The brunette turned redder as she looked into Clarke’s blue eyes and the blonde just leaned closer, tilting her head in a way she knew she looked irresistibly cute.  
  
“Please? If you’re assuming I’d tell anyone, you’re wrong about me.” She boldly let her hand ghost over the girl’s jaw, making her flex it before the brunette sighed hard and grabbed a pen from her bag next to her. Clarke waited patiently as she took her hand and began writing on it. She bit her lip in anticipation and finally when the girl pulled away she whipped her head to look at her palm. Clarke couldn’t stop the massive grin that followed and she leaned in again to hold the girl’s face gently. The blonde pressed a kiss to her cheek as she spoke. “It’s good to meet you, Lexa Woods.”


	2. Two Weeks is Long Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's in deep and can't blame anyone but herself. Lexa speaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short follow up. #Yeeeahsmut.

The rest of the project weeks went much the same; they worked on their power point, met for lunch in the library and parted ways, to do it all again the next day. On the last day before their partnership ended, Clarke entered class with a heavy heart. Seeing Lexa with her beautiful long hair made her groan already. Knowing she could never have her has made her feel bitter when she thinks about the brunette. Her crush has definitely grown a little unhealthy every day in the past two weeks when she got to see Lexa hanging out with just her in the library. Drawing pictures for her and telling her stories and getting little notes in return has simply made her fall hard and fast.  
  
Lexa gives her a tiny grin as Clarke sat next to her, but she couldn’t get herself to smile back. She just grunted at her half-heartedly and slouched in her chair, avoiding looking at her favorite pair of green eyes. Clarke began sketching away at a drawing of space nebulas until Mrs. Green started speaking. “Alright guys, you’ve all worked really hard the past couple weeks so to relax today we’re going to watch the film To Kill a Mockingbird. Stay quiet. If you can’t do that, pass notes. Detention to anyone who speaks.” Then she shut off the lights and began the movie.  
  
Clarke rested her head on her hoodie-covered arms, thankful she wore a comfy outfit of simple jeans and a big sweater. After a few minutes she heard Scout on the screen and felt herself getting sleepy. Just when sleep was seconds away from claiming her she felt a soft poke on her shoulder. She whipped her head to the right to find Lexa looking at her. “What do you need?” She whispered plainly and felt her heart ache at seeing the hurt cross her pretty face.  
  
Then a note slid onto her desk and Lexa looked away. Clarke found herself looking at the brunette’s profile a second too long before looking down to read her note. _I hope you’re okay. You seem upset._ She almost laughed but knew it wasn’t really Lexa’s fault she didn’t like her back.  
  
_I’ll be fine, thanks._ Clarke wrote back and slid her the note. A few seconds passed before it came back.  
  
_Can I help?_ She sighed tiredly, wanting to say something like ‘yeah you can kiss the hell out of me’ but didn’t.  
  
_Not this time._ Then she laid her head down again on her arms and a few minutes passed before the note came back. She ignored it this time, opting to let Lexa go but the brunette poked her again softly. “What Lexa?!” Clarke whispered harshly, earning a mean glare from Mrs. Green, who held up her fingers as in ‘strike one.’ Clarke glared at Lexa who gulped and looked down, taking her note back. She watched as the girl shut down in front of her and felt like such a bitch for being the cause of it.  
  
Slowly Clarke reached out for Lexa’s hand. The girl let her take it but didn’t look up still. “May I read your note?” She asked in her kindest voice and was grateful Lexa slid it back to her. _Meet me in the hall?_ Clarke blushed in response and squeezed Lexa’s hand. “Come on.” She whispered. She raised her hand and pointed to the door, leaving once Mrs. Green nodded to her.  
  
She leaned against the wall of lockers, clicking through her phone nervously. Lexa is either going to tell her off or say something great—or maybe nothing really important at all and she’s just bored of class. Maybe—she didn’t get to finish her thought before a hand grabbed her phone and forced her to look up. Lexa was frowning at her, leaning one forearm against the wall beside her head and looking at her intensely. She’d never seen Lexa so open and expressive.  
  
“Lexa? What’s up?” Clarke asked in a shaky voice, feeling her knees wanting to weaken at their proximity and the smell of her cinnamon skin.  
  
“You’re upset with me and you need to tell me why.” Lexa ordered but Clarke only gasped at hearing her voice for just the second time and smiled so big it made Lexa grin a little too, despite the situation. “Clarke. Tell me.”  
  
“Fuck. Say it again, please Lexa.” The brunette smirked and leaned closer.  
  
“Clarke.” She swooned, hearing her name from the girl’s godly lips. Her knees really weakened now and she almost slid down the locker before one of Lexa’s arms wrapped around her lower back and held her tight.  
  
“Oh my god.” She couldn’t resist holding Lexa’s face in her hands, tracing her jaw softly with curious artist’s fingers. “Do you even know what you do to me? Do you know how attractive you are? Fuck. This is so unfair.” Clarke growled, dropping her hands abruptly and trying to leave her grasp. Lexa’s hand tightened though and her arm came off the wall to hold her other hip too, keeping her in her place. “Lexa please! I can’t do this if I can’t have you. You’ll never want me like I want—”  
  
“Shut up Clarke. Is that what’s wrong? Because I’ve been yours since the day I heard you and Octavia Blake in the bathroom. When you defended me before you even knew my name. Nobody’s ever done that before.” Lexa told her softly, but Clarke was just in awe over how much she liked her voice.  
  
“Holy shit. That’s the most I’ve heard you say Lexa. People are crazy though, anyone who doesn’t talk to you is so missing out.” She told her, letting one hand take hold of her jaw again gently.  
  
“Shush. I think you may just be a sweet person Clarke.” Lexa blushed, making her blush too.  
  
“Only to those who deserve it and you are definitely one of them. So, you’ve been mine this whole time huh?” She teased, making Lexa smile at her, a real full smile and Clarke felt blinded by its beauty. Her thumb traced her smile slowly. “Wow. You are so beautiful Lexa.” She blushed again as she said it but Lexa just looked at her with a challenge in her eyes.  
  
“Thank you Clarke. I wonder though, when is the last time someone told you that?” The brunette asked seriously and Clarke gulped.  
  
“Uhh, are you really asking?” She asked unsurely. She knows Finn never once told her while they dated for 8 months and it’s not like she dated anyone seriously before him. So, it’s been a while and though Clarke didn’t need to be told it, it felt good to hear. If that was what Lexa was even saying?  
  
“Of course I am.”  
  
“Well then it’s been a few years. Only my dad has ever told me and he died when I was ten years old.” Lexa just stared at her incredulously and gave her a once over.  
  
“And how old are you now, Clarke?”  
  
“I am seventeen. How old are you?” Clarke reiterated, tilting her head.  
  
“I’m seventeen too. Clarke, nobody has told you you’re beautiful in seven years? That’s absurd.” The blonde just laughed now, because she didn’t think it was a big deal and because if Lexa _was_ trying to call her beautiful she was doing a better job at making her feel the opposite by dragging this out.  
  
“Nope, and I’m starting to feel rather self-conscious Lex.” She giggled, earning a small frown from the brunette. Lexa took one hand off her hip and held her face, thumbing over her freckle above her lip.  
  
“That’s not my intention, Clarke. I apologize. I just—I don’t understand why someone isn’t telling you you’re the most beautiful girl alive every single day. Every time I see you I lose my breath a little bit, Clarke. When I saw you in class on my first day… I thought I was going to have a heart attack from how attractive you were. You are gorgeous and beautiful and kind and funny.”  
  
Clarke was shocked at this point and Lexa was rocking the biggest heart-eyes she’d ever seen. Lexa’s thumb now ghosted over her slightly parted lips as she stared. “You’re perfect to me, Clarke. The most beautiful person I’ve ever known inside and out.” Her heart was hammering and she felt her nerves overcome her, making her laugh nervously. She couldn’t believe someone like Lexa was complimenting her right now.  
  
“Wow. Whoa. I—shit I’m sorry I don’t know what to say… Thank you, Lexa. You’re very sweet. Almost too sweet.” Clarke admitted bashfully, feeling her cheeks burn red. Lexa smiled at her and watched as she floundered. Finally when she could hardly keep eye contact the girl caved.  
  
“You’re welcome Clarke. I’m only sweet to you though, not a single other soul.” Then Lexa tried to lean away but Clarke grabbed her jaw with one hand and stole a quick peck, unable to stop herself after the girl’s confession. Lexa grinned immediately and chased her lips for a proper kiss until they were flush against each other, just reveling in the softness. After a few seconds Lexa finally moved and opened her mouth slowly to lick Clarke’s bottom lip and the blonde sighed into her happily. It’s like they were meant to be kissing the other. Clarke pulled back to breathe, but Lexa chased her again and bit her bottom lip until she couldn’t help but whimper.  
  
The blonde couldn’t believe how hot this kiss was. It was making her breathless but Lexa looked like she didn’t even need to breathe as she pressed soft kisses to her lips and trailed hands down her sides. Clarke was a shivering weak mess under Lexa’s attention and had to stop it before this went too far, much like she wanted it to. “Hold on—” Clarke tried but Lexa sucked on her neck now instead, kissing and biting her to leave her mark. Lexa squeezed her hips in her hands and Clarke couldn’t stop the moan she made.  
  
“Hold on Lexa, stop.” The brunette stopped then and pulled away, looking at her with blown pupils.  
  
“Is this okay?” She asked and Clarke loved how low her voice was.  
  
“Yes totally, but honestly I’m getting turned on and school is not a good place to be horny. So.” Lexa just smirked at her, leaning in close again and kissing up to her ear softly.  
  
“You’re getting wet over me kissing your neck?” She asked in a whisper, before capturing her ear in a nibble and making Clarke gasp. The blonde clenched her thighs at the sound of Lexa talking dirty to her and all she could do was hum her answer. She strained her neck to give Lexa more access and the brunette obliged, slipping her knee between her thighs making her moan again. “I want to feel.” Lexa husked into her skin, trailing her right hand down her body until her fingertips were in Clarke’s waistband.  
  
“Uhh—fuck—not here.” Clarke breathed out and Lexa nodded eagerly, pulling her by her hip to follow. A minute later Lexa shoved her against the wall of an unlocked janitor’s closet they found. She almost laughed at how cliché it was but then Lexa’s lips attacked her pulse point again and her hands squeezed Clarke’s ass, making her gasp once more and buck into her. Clarke moaned at the feeling of Lexa grabbing her but then the girl’s right hand let itself into the front of her pants again and she hurried to unzip them as she felt fingers trying to get lower.  
  
“I can feel your wetness through your lace.” Lexa whispered into her neck where she was sucking on skin then licking the sensitive spots. Clarke wanted to say something but it was choked off as she felt two fingers push aside the damp fabric and glide through her wet folds. The brunette moaned into her ear and nibbled as her fingers gathered wetness, making Clarke hold her breath in anticipation. “Breathe Clarke.” Lexa told her softly, looking into her eyes now. Clarke could see how blown her pupils were but she was still waiting. “Can I?” Lexa asked as she slid her fingers towards her entrance, using the other hand to hold Clarke’s thigh up on her waist.  
  
Clarke smiled at her asking for permission and nodded, leaning in to press a loving, long kiss onto her lips. Lexa kissed her back and bit her bottom lip as she dipped a finger into her. Clarke gasped in her mouth and Lexa was still holding her lip between her teeth, watching her face with attentive eyes. She heard herself whimper as she looked back at Lexa and felt her dig deeper inside her, curling her finger each time. Her breaths got shallower and she buried her hands into Lexa’s hair to steady herself, trusting the girl to hold her up.  
  
“You’re soaked, Clarke.” Lexa whispered against her lips before stealing a kiss on her exposed throat. She could only lean forward off the wall where she was and nod at her as she bit her own lip. The brunette used that moment to insert a second finger and lift Clarke’s other leg off the ground, letting her wrap herself around her while she pumped into her. Clarke gasped again loudly, moaning at the same time and threw her head back with parted lips. Lexa pressed kisses to her neck again before looking back to her, just watching.  
  
Clarke could feel her stomach coiling in heat and her walls clenching around Lexa’s fingers, letting them know she was close. She canted herself onto Lexa’s digits, using the momentum of being on the wall and Lexa rocking into her to gather friction. “More Lexa, please. I want you deep inside me.” Lexa obliged, capturing her lips in a kiss and using her own hips to help push her fingers in deeper and harder. Clarke was pulling at her hair and gasping loudly now, moans following each breath and she felt her eyes shut tight from the sensory overload.  
  
“You’re so beautiful.” She heard Lexa say quietly, practically in awe. Clarke felt herself shaking and coming undone at a particularly hard thrust as she said it and she kissed Lexa while moaning. The girl kissed her back gently and kept the pace slow so she could ride out her orgasm. Lexa pressed one soft kiss after the other to her lips and Clarke could only feel them as her fingers still worked inside her.  
  
After some long seconds Clarke’s shaking slowed and she looked at Lexa, who was staring lovingly at her. The blonde was just breathing deeply and looking back into the green eyes in front of her. “Say something else please. I miss your voice.” Lexa urged sweetly and Clarke’s heart swelled for her.  
  
“I’m glad you’re in my life now.” Clarke husked earnestly while looking to her lips and kissing her. It was the only thing she could think to say other than the other three words that were on the tip of her tongue. She still couldn’t believe Lexa liked her too. That and the fact they just did this in a janitor’s closet.  
  
“Me too, Clarke. I hope we’ll still be friends even when the partnership ends tomorrow.” Lexa said in a small voice and Clarke could almost see her reverting back to her silent self again. She grabbed her face in her hands, still very much aware of the fact she was being held against a wall with her pants undone.  
  
“You’re crazy if you think that we wouldn’t. I haven’t been telling you all about me and telling you stories and drawing pictures for you the past two weeks for the sake of our partnership. I meant what I said earlier. I do want you Lexa, and I want to be yours.” She ended, pressing a kiss to the girl’s nose and smiling at her lovestruck face.  
  
“You do?” Lexa asked sounding surprised and Clarke just laughed a little.  
  
“Of course oh my god. You’re incredible Lexa.” Clarke told her and so badly wanted Lexa to believe it.  
  
“Will you?” Clarke tilted her head.  
  
“Will I what?”  
  
“Will you be mine?” Lexa asked in a tiny, unsure voice, hardly meeting her eyes. Clarke felt like everything was in slow motion all of a sudden and her heart was beating in her chest so loud she was sure Lexa could hear it.  
  
“You’re asking me to be your girlfriend?” Clarke repeated and Lexa met her eyes now, nodding hesitantly. Clarke broke out into a huge grin and pulled her into a hard kiss. “Yes.” She said between more kisses.  
  
“Really? But you’re Clarke Griffin.”  
  
“Thank you captain obvious. Remember how I don’t like when people think of me as just the popular blonde cheerleader at school? Yeah…” Clarke laughed. “I’ll say no if you want me to.” She teased, finally jumping down to the ground.  
  
“No! Mine.” Lexa rushed out and kissed her, pinning her hands. Clarke grinned into the kiss and smiled bigger as Lexa rested their foreheads together.  
  
“Yours. Now let’s leave this closet.” Clarke said and began to button her jeans. Lexa watched her with a small smile on her face and Clarke couldn’t believe this girl was now her girlfriend. _Hell yeah._


End file.
